Into the Gauntlet
Into The Gauntlet is the tenth and Penultimate book in Series One, The Clue Hunt, of The 39 Clues. It was written by Margaret Peterson Haddix and was released on August 31, 2010. Quote "We can't stop her. It's just Dan and me against the most evil woman in the world." Amy Cahill "They make her (Isabel Kabra) look like Mother Teresa" -William McIntyre, on the Vespers. Plot The book opens with the Cahill siblings and Nellie entering their hotel room, with Amy and Dan feeling tired because of what they learned in Jamaica and what they have to do from now on. Nellie find a message by the Madrigals in an envelope on the floor and tries to get the siblings' attention to decode it. Then, a monkey comes out of the curtain and grabs the message. The trio fails to stop the animal and it escapes via the window, after dropping a coin with a K'' on it. They understand that the ''K stands for Kabra. ''However, Dan had memorized the message, so the siblings start searching the web to decode the message. Just when Amy is about to tell what the message is about, Nellie discovers that the coin is a bug and they destroy it. After finding other bugs put by the other branches in their room and destroying them, Amy says that the message is about William Shakespeare and they decide to go to the Globe Theatre to watch ''Romeo and Juliet. While Amy and Nellie watch Romeo and Juliet in the Globe, Dan notices some people wearing ninja costumes in the roof, putting something in the gutter, which is a paper with coded instructions about The Clue Hunt. Amy and Dan take it and soon all the other teams appear, wanting to take it from the siblings. The ninjas are revealed to be the Starling triplets, who have gotten out of hospital. A fight between the Clue-hunting teams breaks out and Dan manages to take a big part of the paper with the instructions. They flee the scene of the fight and decide that they must got to where Shakespeare was born, Stratford-Upon-Avon. Alistair, after the fight, is in a gallery, where the Starlings approach him, offering him an alliance. Alistair denies and starts walking away, but Sinead says that they stole Bae's Clues and he turns back. Jonah is in Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum, where he poses, making the others think he's a wax statue. Then, he starts moving and singing, to draw the attention to him, while his mother is searching Shakespeare's statue. After the small concert inside the museum, while he is in his limo and thinking that Cora wants him to assassinate Dan and Amy, his dad informs him that a woman won't withdraw her deposit and she wants to talk to Jonah in personal. Jonah talks to her, reveals he is a Shakespeare fan, and in the end of their conversation he is wondering who he really is. In Stratford-Upon-Avon, Amy and Dan are searching the house where William Shakespeare was born, but they soon realize that they are in the wrong place, They go to the church where Shakespeare is buried, where they find all the other teams, except Eisenhower and Isabel. No one has found anything and no one is fightng. After spending the whole day without finding something, every team except the Cahill siblings and Nellie leave, to spy on Amy and Dan with the cameras they've hidden in the church. The siblings and Nellie notice the cameras and decide to communicate via writing in a notebook. Dan leaves and returns with paper and pencils to rub Shakespeare's tombstone. While he is doing this, the other teams enter the church to retrieve their cameras. They think he has found something and all ask for rubbings. While Dan is talking to the others, he, by mistake, is moving the charcoal under the carvings, revealing a second set of lines carved extremely faintly in the tombstone, that seem like random cuts to the naked eye. Dan hides this from the others, by ripping apart the paper. He makes rubbing for the others and when they leave he makes another rubbing for himself. The siblings go back to their hotel, take some things they need, and head back to the church. Characters *Amy Cahill *Dan Cahill *Nellie Gomez *Saladin *Fiske Cahill *Jonah Wizard *Broderick Wizard *Isabel Kabra *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra *William McIntyre *Alistair Oh *Eisenhower Holt *Mary-Todd Holt *Reagan Holt *Madison Holt *Hamilton Holt *Sinead Starling *Ned Starling *Ted Starling *Gertrude Pluderbottom Clues The Clue is the Serum Formula. Secret Message Page 39 - Page 91: The Cahills aren't the Only Ones Looking for the Clues Letter: The Vespers Are Coming thumb|link= Letter This letter is from Grace for William. She writes that the news from her doctor isn't good and she will die soon. News on the front are worst: The Vespers are drawing near. She hopes that the hunt will help Amy and Dan bring this family together. The devil is at the door, this family must fight the real enemy. Cards *Card 220: The Last Chance *Card 221: The Long Shot *Card 222: The Wild Card *Card 223: The Loose Cannon *Card 224: The Double-Crosser *Card 225: The Backstabber Unlike most books, this includes one card from each branch, all of them are needed for a puzzle, and they are all agent cards. It's showing the characters that participated in the gauntlet while also giving a short description of them for the card name. Names from top to bottom are Amy, Dan, Jonah, Hamilton, Alistair, and Natalie. It didn't show Sinead or Ian even though they also completed the Gauntlet, although this was probably because there could only be 6 cards, and they wanted only one from each branch. When you put these cards in the order of 221, 220, 225, 222, 224 and 223, it forms a scene of the gauntlet. These cards together form the message "ONLY TOGETHER CAN WE FIGHT THE TRUE ENEMY" in the order of cards 220, 225, 224, 223, 222, 221, 223, 224 and 225. Card 220: The Last Chance has an image on the back that can be arranged with 9 cards from the other books to make the scene of Gideon Cahill's lab fire. Audio Extra This is only able by listening to the bonus track on the audio book. In it, Grace leaves a final message to Amy and Dan. She says that by now, the two have learned the entire truth and that they had inherited a few more things. She leaves her bungalow from The Madrigal Gauntlet, her headquarters in Madagascar, and the Flying Lemur. She also says in her Swiss Bank Account are a couple of her personal belongings she didn't want to keep in the mansion from Hope and Arthur. Amy receives a necklace Hope got on her eleventh birthday right before her father died. Dan gets a watch Arthur had that is damaged from many attacks. And from Grace, a ring. She ends the recording saying goodbye and that she loves both of them. Smoke Logo In every last book of a series, a front cover shows a destoyed 39 Clues Logo. Even though Vespers Rising is the "last" book of the series, it serves as a bridge between the first and second series. Trivia * The book is in everyone in the Clue Hunt's point of view (except for Irina Spasky, who is dead). *On the front cover, the key in the logo is usually behind the U in Clues. But on the cover of this book, the key is seen flying out of the U. A guess might be that the U is made of an elastic material that, if something hits it, will pass through it. This is again seen is in the promotional videos for Vespers Rising. *The same keys have a reference of the branch names. At the tip of each key there is the first letter of the branch at the top of the key. *There is usually an image of the world behind the words, 'The 39 clues'. However on this cover, it has been shattered, which may be a reference to the fact that if the Master Serum falls into the wrong hands, the world could be ended. *Also, the other four keys are flying outwards from the logo. This probably means that those keys are also in the logo, but hidden from view. *On the spine of each book, the title of the book has a bright glow around it, however, on the spine for this book, there is no glow. *It is the longest book in the first series with a total of 327 pages. *This book unlocks Mission 10: End Game. *Although the other books show she doesn't care about her, this book shows the one time Isabel Kabra had ''physically ''hurt her daughter, Natalie Kabra. *This book gives hints about the Vespers. *When Mr. McIntyre tells Dan and Amy about the Vespers towards the end of the book he also tells them that they've inherited Grace's land. *Everyone who participated in the Gauntlet received 2 million dollars. *This is the first book in which the key to the code has its own page in the book (not counting the copyright page or the inside cover), the other being Breakaway. * The book is the longest book in the entire 39 Clues series so far. Category:Books in Series One Category:Master Serum Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:William Shakespeare Category:Mission 10 Category:Holt Family Category:William McIntyre Category:Starling Family Category:Nellie Gomez Category:Cahill Island Category:Margaret Peterson Haddix Category:Alistair Oh Category:Trent Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Cahill Family